KND: Artifice
by DC2030
Summary: Set a week after KND: Civil War at a burger joint in Virginia.


"-And then next thing I know, there's about five guys with swords staring at him menacingly. I actually thought he'd crap himself" Numbuh 2030 said laughing. Next to the Prospector leader, Kayla Valera began to crack up laughing.

"So, he didn't know she was a princess whatsoever?" Kayla asked disbelievingly as she continued to laugh.

"The thought never crossed his mind" Numbuh 2030 shook his head before taking a bite out of his burger.

"You'd think the tiara and the palace guards would be a dead giveaway" Kayla said chuckling at the boy's misfortune in Numbuh 2030's story.

"That's what _I_ thought" Numbuh 2030 exclaimed.

"I take it that was just another day in the Kids Next Door?" Kayla asked smiling at Numbuh 2030.

"It was a Halloween" Numbuh 2030 admitted "But compared to everything as of late, you could say I wish that was an average day."

"How so?"

"Well…the KND had just patched itself up after a Civil War…thankfully nothing too horrendous went down" Kayla noticed Numbuh 2030's smile slowly fade.

"Hey…let's talk about something else…okay?" Kayla suggested.

"Sure" Numbuh 2030 brightened up "So…can I ask you how you know so much about the KND?"

"What's not to know?" Kayla replied smirking "You guys kind of do a lousy job of hiding secrets with your giant tree houses and that whole ordeal where everyone got turned into an old zombie version of themselves."

"In my defense" Numbuh 2030 held a hand up "I had nothing to do with those."

"Then what do you do for the KND Nolan?" Kayla asked intrigued "I know a couple of operatives, what's your role in the grand machine?"

Numbuh 2030 rose a brow before taking a sip out of his soda. "Well don't you like asking questions."

"What can I say" Kayla said leaning back in her seat "You're…interesting."

"Well…if you want to know."

"Which I do."

"I used to be the leader of Sector Q back in Rhode Island. I'm also the founder and leader of the Prospectors, a group of operatives I thought deserved more than what they were given. I've also been offered a spot in the ethics committee. "

"I take it you don't really live around here then."

"Not really, I don't really spend that much time home, only for school and too check if my mom's home."

"Oh…I take it you've got a fast means of transportation then?" Kayla asked before taking a sip from her own soda.

"Yeah, standard for every operative" Numbuh 2030 said a bit solemnly before brightening up "I guess I'm entitled to my own questions then?"

"Why not" Kayla smirked.

"So…I'm sorry but…do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" Numbuh 2030 asked as coolly as he could.

Kayla sat there, purposely making Numbuh 2030 nervous. "Depends…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" Numbuh 2030 answered immediately without hesitation.

Kayla looked at her wrist watch and noticed the time. "Ugh…my dad is going to pick me up soon. He is such a control freak."

"Hey, its probably because he cares" Numbuh 2030 said putting on a reassuring smile.

"Pfft…you wish" Kayla shook her head before noticing a familiar looking out in the burger joints parking lot. "Well…he's here" she said sadly. Kayla and Numbuh 2030 exited the burger joint and stopped in front of the black car. "Well…I had fun Nolan."

"Me too Kayla" Numbuh 2030 said scratching the back of his head "…We should do this again…you know…hang out."

Kayla smirked before kissing Numbuh 2030 on the cheek. "Consider it a date." Kayla smirked once more before entering the car and leaving a surprised look on Numbuh 2030's face.

Numbuh 2030 blinked, noticing the car was gone. Numbuh 2030 for the first time in a long time was actually happy.

Back in the black car Kayla had entered. "Well Kayla, I take it that this time you had made progress." A man wearing a black body glove and a pipe in his mouth asked.

Kayla sighed. "Yes Father, I made progress this time."

"It's about time, you've been hanging out with that kid for three weeks now." Natalie said making her presence known.

"It isn't as easy as it looks" Kayla said defensively.

"We know, my child, we know. But soon we shall have a foothold in the Kids Next Door, we will use Nolan to further my goals in the destruction of the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

Kayla smiled outwardly, but inwardly, she shaking her head, disappointed in her actions.

* * *

**Well then, KND: Legion's Shadow will be released sometime this week...**


End file.
